


Where things went bErSeRk

by Distirb



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distirb/pseuds/Distirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School life adaptation.</p><p>Gamzee is the son of the principal in a upscale private school. Vriska is unexpectedly forced into a friendship with him and Tavros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Detention

**Author's Note:**

> my first dabble in a vriskaxgamzee pairing..

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. I can't believe what I got myself into." I never meant to hurt anyone, I just wanted John to learn a lesson. He's to scrawny, too meek, he needs to learn that brains aren't everything. But what I didn't calculate was, well everything. Nothing with my plan went right, and now here I am, walking my "happy" ass to detention. Our uptight private school has some weird ideas when it comes to punishment. Since the students live on campus and can't go running home to our guardians, they can have us working until curfew. 

Unfortunately, I knew right where detention was. There was also no stupid knocking on the door and waiting for someone to answer. And no surprise when there was no teacher in the room. Only simple instructions written on the board. If it wasn't completed by curfew then you would have to return to detention the next day with a new task. It was uncommon that more than three people came to detention, so I was a little surprised when a total of nine people sat in the classroom when I walked in. Including the three jocks I hired to beat up John, there were four trolls who goofed off in computer class instead of working, and then the idiot group that lived in detention, Tavros and Gamzee.

They were both known for not doing anything during their detention period. Unlike most people, who got their shit done to get out, they just sit in detention and goof around. Real cool. Tavros was weak, and there was nothing I could do about it, being paralyzed from the hip down since grade school and all. But Gamzee was a different story altogether, he had money and strength, but was completely insane. I don't know how to handle people like that other than avoiding them completely. 

I took my seat and like usual there was assignments written on the board, it was broken into two groups of three and one group of four. When the final bell rang everyone set off to their tasks. I followed the jocks to the back of the school where it was common to find the bulk of litter. Each of us had to fill up a trash bag or else we'd be doing is again tomorrow. Of course I had the resources to "convince" these idiots to do my share too.

"So boys, who wants twenty bucks?"

"No way Vriska, you've gotten us into enough trouble. We're through with you and your schemes," Eridan spoke first with the rest of his pals nodding along with him, "and what happened to the other half of the deal?" 

"Since you failed, I don't think you guys deserve it."

"And how exactly did we fail? We did exactly as you said, beat up Egbert and we get the rest of the money. what do you think fifty bucks can get anyone these days, we want the other fifty or else I'm going to break your other lens." He punched the wall I backed into while he talked for emphasis. Football players were intimidating, but I didn't take five years of self-defense to be pushed into a corner. 

"You failed because you got caught. Only idiots get caught." I smirked at him and pushed his arm away, "but since you can't seem to understand that, I'll just go over here and collect my trash. Unfortunately I'd get in trouble to stuffing you in my bag, because you're so full of shit I might need another bag." 

"You bitch," then he swung at me, almost catching me off guard, I ducked and lost my aviators. Turing to face my attacker I took my defense stance, fortunately they were surprised by my eye that I got the jump on him. One round house kick to the knee, and another to his ribs. While he was recovering, I took off, side stepping his buddies, and around the side of the building. The two linebackers were no match for my speed, I quickly lost them. Jumping over a couple shrubs and weaving through trees even, I even lost Eridan who was supposedly a wide receiver. I wasn't quite watching where I stepped until it was too late, I tripped and fell over something.

"Son of a- What the hell?" I looked at my feet and found it my ankle trapped in the wheel of Tavros's wheelchair, but he wasn't in the chair, he was sitting in the grass a few feet from where I fell. 

"Uhhh, Vriska? Are you okay?" He obviously was my fall, but couldn't do anything about helping me out. Not that I suspect he would want to, I was the whole reason he was crippled in the first place. "Vriska?"

"Yea Yea, I'll live. What are you doing out here?"

"Well, Gamzee and I usually sit out here until curfew. Uhh yea, Since I can't really do any of the tasks they give me it seems I'll never get out of detention."

"Have you even tried?" Ridiculous, there was no way he couldn't do anything, no one's that helpless.

"I guess I don't have any motivation, umm, Vriska, I think someone's looking for you." He was right, I heard the jock's voices in the background. As if calling my name was going to get them anywhere. What did they expect me to do, stop running just because they're calling for me? Idiots.

"Ignore them. Actually, hide me."

Right before my pursuers came into view, I ducked behind a bush. 

"Hey cripple, you see Vriska?"

"Umm, not really," he was caving under pressure, so I elbowed him in the spine, "I mean yes, I saw her, she uhh, knocked over my wheelchair and ran into the trees. That way." he pointed in the opposite direction. 

"Thanks dweeb." were their last words before they jogged off.

"Yea, thanks dweeb," I smiled at him and saw him blush, but he looked away when he noticed my eye. I was born with a blind eye, and it was my only weakness until I got it replaced. I quite literally upgraded my eye to a mechanical eye. No one really knew about it because I did it, it was just a rumor to most people.

"What's going on here?" A voice behind me surprised me, I turned and tried to stand, but my ankle gave and I ended up on one knee. 

"Oh, hi gamzee, did you get the water?"

"Sure did, mother fucker, and I got some Faygo." He smiled down at his friend. His curly hair was weird enough without the added effect of his makeup. I also never understood why he always wore purple spotted pajama pants. The school required you wore the color of your social status, but didn't have any other rules against clothing options. I wore blue and Tavros wore brown, everyone was used to it.

"How the hell to you find faygo on campus?" I ignored my throbbing ankle and sat cross legged on the ground, sure I was getting grass stains on my favorite jeans, but I wasn't about to show weakness to these idiots. 

"I don't, I have my connections, mother fuckers will do anything for money." 

"Seems like people will do anything for money, i guess when you have it you don't know it's worth." I chuckled to myself. Money was never an issue for me, I had a guardian who sent me an allowance with three zeroes monthly. I could only imagine how much Gamzee's allowance was. Not that I cared, I wasn't interested in spending another moment with these two. 

"Hey, Vriska," Tavros caught my attention, " do you want to smoke with us?" He held up a clear bag of what was obviously weed. Sure, it wouldn't be my first time smoking, but I've only smoked with people I was comfortable with. Maybe mixing it up would be fun.

"Sure, if you don't mind the interruption."

"If Tav doesn't care, I don't care."

"Well then, lets light it up," Tavros smiled, and looked relieved. About half an hour and a fourth the bag gone, the three of you lay in the grass giggling about the clouds, or the fact Gamzee wouldn't stop making honking noises.

"So what's up with your fucking eye?" Gamzee stopped honking enough to point a question at Vriska, which surprised her. She's never answered a question about her eye, let alone let anyone know about it.

"I upgraded," I turned my head away from him when I answered, almost embarrassed at the question. 

"What does that mean?" Tavros spoke up on the other side of Gamzee. 

"It mean I got rid of a weakness and replaced it with something stronger," my voice was sarcastic and mean, and I didn't intend for it to sound like that, but it did. 

"No need to be mean, mother fucker, we're only asking."

"Well, before today only one person knew about my eye and that person is me. Now some stupid jocks and a couple stoners know." I started to sit up, hoping I could leave before an argument, but Gamzee grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.

"Now now, no need to be embarassed, we're all unique." He smiled at her, a kind of goofy natural smile. It showed his pointed cuspids, but somehow it didn't look strange, just natural for the Gamzee you got to know in the last forty five minutes. The manic clown who looked out for Tavros, the stoner who couldn't rap, but they could go on even when there was nothing left to rhyme.

I laughed at him, "anf you're one of the most unique people I know. Let me ask you this, why do you paint your face on?"

"Why do you?" His question caused me to laugh out loud, I never thought of it that way.

"You say the weirdest things," I took my sleeve and held it up to his face, "may I?" Since he didn't protest I wiped his face paint off revealing how pale he was, almost as white as his face paint. It was smooth too, as if he didn't wear a pounds of paint. I finished with his lips, they were thin and pale pink, I was entranced by them, they fit the rest of his features, a strong chin, high cheekbones, round eyes, and a slightly crooked nose. He's handsome, and I didn't realize I said so out loud until his cheeks turned pink and he looked away.

For the first time, I realized how dark it was outside, "Shit, what time is it?"

"6:47 pm, thirteen minutes until curfew," I had almost forgotten Tavros was laying beside us.

"Well, shit, if I don't get back my snitch of a roommate will get me put in detention again." I stood up not thinking about my ankle, it held, nut it hurt. I hissed at the pain, b ut started walking anyway. 

"See you tomorrow," I turned to Gamzee and smiled.

"Yea, see you tomorrow." I walked back to the girls dorm. Realizing I had lost my glasses, I took the back stairs avoiding anyone who might be wandering in right before curfew. I covered my eye as I entered the dorm room. Grabbed a new pair of aviators and popped the lens out of one side, then changed and went to sleep. Almost looking forward to tomorrow.


	2. IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska has to deal with a hurt ankle, and some newly found friends.

The next day was everything I expected it to be. I am currently sitting in my last class, foot tapping quickly against the ground. Tired from a day of name calling and taunting. Elementary shit really, but it was tiring none the less. It takes a toll on a person. More mental than physical. Though my ankle is giving me trouble, and by fourth period I was limping, but suffered through it. I wouldn't be caught dead in the nurses’ office, it smelled, and she never liked me since I replaced my eye. She believed in natural healing, not mechanical means of upgrading.

Finally the bell dismissing class rang, the class filed out of the room. I waited until almost everyone left the room before I got up. I couldn't risk harming my ankle anymore, not before I finished my task for detention. I was the last one in the room.

Same three jocks from yesterday, smirking at me. I don't think I could handle another chase today.

"What's up freak, I'm surprised you haven't used your laser yet. Is that why you wear those broken glasses; are you a cyclopes or something?" Of course bullshit like that was being spouted from Eridan.

"Did it take you all day to come up with that? I'm totally blown away by your intelligence. Stunned speechless actually." I started clapping slowly as I walked away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tavros and Gamzee chuckling. Eridan looked put in his place; hopefully he wouldn't bother me today.

Today everyone was given a different task, and when the final bell rang we set to it. I started heading down the hall, but I had the idiot trio blocking my path.

"Would you move? I'm tired, and I just want to get my task over with and go back to my room. Now if you don't mind," I started to push through them when one grabbed my shoulder and put me on my ass against the wall. "Ouch fuck you, picking on a cripple."

"As if, You think that crap will work on us. Stop faking." He picked me up by the front of my tank top with the blue sequins, more than likely tearing of a few. I felt my feet leave the ground, relieved to have the weight off my ankle. But when he dropped my back on my feet, my ankle shattered. Letting out a shriek and fell back on my ass, more pissed than hurt.

"Hey, I don't think she's faking. Let’s just leave her alone," one of the other two jocks, obviously the smarter one, spoke out.

"Fine, but we're not done. Hear that Vriska? When you're foot's better, your ass is mine." And with that he walked off.  
I sat on the floor sweating, the pain in my ankle getting significantly worse the more I tried to move it. Forget getting up, I was about to pull out my cell phone when a particular noise caught my attention. The squeak of wheels against linoleum flooring, coming this way too. I pulled out dice and rolled, even its them, odd, it's some other kid in a wheelchair. The dice landed on a three and a five. Dammit. Looking up to see, yep, Tavros and Gamzee walking my way. Fortunately, I noticed them before they noticed me. So I pulled a book out of my bag and pretended to be reading.

"Hey Vriska, whatcha reading?" Tavros spoke first, he looked at me confused, and then I realized, the book was upside down.  
I looked down at the book and read, upside down, "The chemical reaction between bleach and ammonia, apparently."

Gamzee spoke this time, "What happened to your ankle? Mother fuckers mess it up?" I blushed a little bit and Tavros looked up at him questioningly, "Need help up?" He held out his hand to me and I took it. Once I was up he held on for a little too long, our bodies awkwardly close, and realized he wasn't wearing his usual makeup today.

"What happened to your face? No mother fucking paint?" I smirked sarcastically and saw his cheeks turn pink. "And," I sniffed his shirt, "are you guys high again?"

"He's not wearing any because you called him handsome without it yesterday," Tavros smiled up at both of us. That made me laugh.

"Hey motherfuckers, don't laugh at me fucking like that, I can fucking not wear makeup when I don't fucking want to." His comment only made Tavros join in my laughing fit. I leaned against the wall supporting my weight on my good foot. Only when we stopped did I look down at my ankle.

"Wow, it really looks messed up." I frowned and tried to put pressure on it, hissing at the process. "I hate myself for being this weak," I mumbled under my breath, hoping my company didn't hear, Tavros seemed oblivious, but Gamzee may have heard. Without warning I felt my feet swept out from underneath me, expecting a fall I braced myself.

"Hey, calm down sis, I'm only trying to help." Of course I didn't fall, but I wish I had, anything but being carried. Especially like this, the whole "Princess" thing didn't do it for me.

"Come on, Tav, We're going to the nurses’ office."

"Oh hell no, I hate that woman, and the feeling's mutual," I protested, "Can we not, can we just cut it off, I can replace it. Heck, I should probably replace the whole leg. I might be bette-"

"NO, we're going to the mother fucking nurse, you're going to fucking wrap your ankle, and then we're going to watch movies. End of story, now stops struggling or else you're going to have to replace your ass after I drop you." Stunned by his sudden outburst, I held my tongue until we got to the nurse.

\--------

Tavros and I stood outside the nurses’ office waiting for Gamzee; I supported my weight against the wall and stared at my skillfully wrapped ankle. "Dammit, now I can't wear a shoe on my foot, and have to walk with this stupid crutch for who knows how fucking long."

"Just be grateful you can still walk," I looked at Tavros, his handicap slipped my mind.

"Well, if I were you I'd upgrade."

"Some people can't just get rid of their own body parts. Not like you."

"I don't understand the attachment; wouldn't you want to walk again? If I was in your shoes, no matter how ugly they are, I'd do anything and everything to walk again."

"Vriska, what were your parents like?"

I looked at him startled, "Why are you asking?"

"Umm, well, sometimes a person's influenced by their parents. I was just thinking that, umm, maybe your father or mother made you think like that."

"I don't have daddy issues."

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying there might be more to your habit, of dismissing 'weakness' as something that can be fixed with technology," he wasn't looking at me anymore, probably because at this point I was no longer leaning on the wall.

I had one arm against the wall, and glared down at him. "Weakness is a disadvantage in a world like this the weak get stepped on and the strong excel. That's all there is to it." My voice was rising and we were completely unaware that Gamzee has now exited the nurses’ office.

"Calm down, sis, what's going on?" He was now standing in between me and Tavros.

"Nothing, just a normal discussion between cripples." I reached for my crutch, "Now-" I was interrupted by a ringing of my phone. But it was a specific ring for a certain man who had no business calling me. "Speak of the devil." Gamzee looked at me questioningly, but Tavros seemed to catch on. "What'd I do now?"

P: "Did you pay a couple meatheads to beat up your friend?" He didn't seem mad, but I heard the tension in his voice.

"What of it? The weak get used, the strong use. Isn't that your motto, dad?"

P: "But you got caught, that's not part of my motto."

"And you got caught cheating on mom, so we're even, back off."

P: "I did not raise you to talk down to me."

"Considering you didn't actually raise me, then no problem, right? Well, I'm busy, dad, so we can finish this conversation when you actually care." And with that I hung up the phone, and turned it off. I rubbed my temple, slightly embarrassed for not being able to take the conversation somewhere away from my audience. 

"I thought you said you didn't have daddy issues." Tavros rolled past me and spun his chair in circles.

"I think you actually have to have a relationship with your father to had issues with them," I smirked at him and grabbed his handle bars. "I think you're making me dizzier than you." 

"Do you know what movie we're gunna watch?" 

"No? I wasn't there when you decided to watch a movie, and I didn't exactly agree on going either."

"You don't have a choice," Gamzee walked up next to me and snaked his arm around my waist, "Unless you're looking forward to filing papers today." He looked down at me with an adorable smile on his face. 

“Can’t say I am, but that really depends on the movie.”

“We’re going to watch ‘IT’,” Tavros skidded past us, happier than usual. I guess because these idiots have a thing for clowns.

“Surprise, surprise, mother fucker.”

“Not even my dice would be able to predict that.”

“Dice?” Tavros was spinning again so his voice went in and out. 

“Yea, a habit I picked up, if I couldn’t make a decision I would roll my dice and the decision would be made.”

“Gotta be a fucking miracle to actually make it through life like that.”

“I’ve made it this far, and I’m not going to be giving them up anytime soon.” I had made that decision when I lost my mother. It was her dice, and that’s how she made it through life, though I don’t know how good of a roll it was to have married my father. I sighed and hobbled along.

The conversation died and we all walked in silence. I didn’t know where this duet of stoners was taking me, but I didn’t really care either. I figure they’re a pretty harmless bunch and I wasn’t going to worry about anything else for the rest of the day. 

Watching Gamzee’s back as he walked I noticed his posture sucked. He was so tall; I guess he was just trying to make himself seem shorter. Though it didn’t really work, it just made him look sloppy. He could be self conscious too, there’s plenty of people out there who are attractive, but don’t realize it. That could be the reason he wore all that face paint. I just can’t understand the unambitious. 

Tavros was something else altogether. He was shy, but energetic. I knew he liked to role play because I would play with him. He really liked Peter Pan; I think the idea of flying intrigued him, especially at a young age. Unfortunately, he can’t do much role playing now. I always felt bad when I remembered the incident; it was pretty much my fault. I convinced him that it would be much more realistic if he jumped off the swing and rescued me from the terrible Captain Hook, but as all childhood plans that aren’t thought through, it ended with a bad fall and nerve damage to his spine. We were all kids, so no one got in trouble. Eventually Tavros was as close to his usual self as he could be, and he didn’t even blame me.

“Hey, Vriska, are you listening to me?” I almost fell over Tavros, he had turned around and was trying to get my attention, but I hadn’t been paying attention to what he was saying.

“Does it look like I was listening?” 

“Oh, uh, well, no, but I wasn’t sure,” he looked down and away from me for the second time today, “I was just asking if you were comfortable coming into the boys dorm.”

“Yea, I’m fine with it, wouldn’t be the first time anyway.” I strode up to the guard and smiled, “Hey, Ben, long time no see.”

“Ahh, Vriska, it sure has been. What brings you here today? I heard you were through with John after he got beat up by those jocks.”

“I won’t be done with him until he earns some self respect, but he’s not why I can here. I’m going to watch a movie with these clowns,” I gestured toward Gamzee and Tavros, who didn’t seem stunned, but looked lost.

“Gotcha, well, make sure you’re out by curfew, I don’t have night shift, so if you’re late I can’t get you out.”

“No problem, B, I’ve got it covered.”

I waved goodbye, and followed Gamzee to his room where he apparently had a big TV and some refreshment. I figured I’d have to suffer trough Faygo, but it wasn’t that bad of a drink. Not watching where I was going, I nearly ran into two guys turning a corner. 

“Ouch, watch it.”

“Sorr- Vriska?” I recognized the voice, John, and accompanying him was his boyfriend, Dave. 

“Funny running into you here, I was just talking to Ben about you,” I smirked at him, John was a lanky kid, about an inch or two taller than me, and wore thick glasses that matched his buck teeth. A charming kid, for a nerd. Dave, on the other hand, stood taller than me by a head. Always wearing a pair of dark aviators, and “ironic” shirts, today it was “My Little Pony”. No one ever really knew what he was thinking because of his glasses, but it was obvious he was angry. I would be too if my boyfriend was beat up by hired thugs. 

“What are you doing here?” Dave stepped halfway in front of John as if I was a threat. Really? I’ve got a crutch. Very threatening.   
“Well, I’m not here to finish John if that’s what you think.” I tried to make myself seem taller, because intimidation was all I could bring to the table. 

“This is the male dorm, no girls allowed.”

“What? Am I going to infect everyone with cooties? I thought everyone had their shots by now.” 

“Stay away from John.”

“You and I both know I can’t do that, considering we’re lab partners and have two other classes together.”

“Just leave him alone,” he started to back me into a wall, something that was happening all too often lately, “I mean it.”

“How about no, and I mean it.” That just about hit his last nerve. Taking his fist and slamming it into the wall next to my head, another thing happening too much. Thankfully, Gamzee had realized I wasn’t behind them and walked up to Dave, grabbing his shoulder and backing him away from me.

“What’s going on here Mother Fuckers?” He looked quite intimidating, standing taller than Dave, and slightly bulkier. 

“Nothing, just talking,” Dave responded, not letting Gamzee see any emotion. 

“Well, if you don’t fucking mind, we’re supposed to be watching a mother fucking movie. You’re. Wasting. Our. Time.” And with that he grabbed my bicep and hauled me to his room. 

“God dammit, Gamzee, you’re hurting me.” I wined until he let go. Bringing his face down to my level, he looked into my eyes. His were a dark purple, that from far away almost seemed black, but up close, you could see the specks of grey and purple that matched nicely with his natural skin tone. 

“You bring trouble where ever you go don’t you.” It wasn’t a question, but I nodded anyway. I was quite a trouble maker, not on purpose, but it followed me everywhere.

He sighed and rested his head on my shoulder, his messy hair tickling my face. It was kind of nice. He smelled like weed, and another sent I couldn’t quite put my finger on. But it was a nice combination and I could feel myself get high off it. Not the tripping high, but the happy high, where you could bask in the sent all day and not have to worry about anything. 

Unfortunately, Tavros rolled into the room, movie on his lap. Gamzee quickly let go and walked over to the TV, putting the disk into the tray and starting the movie.   
I can’t say I love scary movies, but I can enjoy them with the right company. The movie felt like it was over too soon, leaving your friends shaking in their boots. I seemed to remain calm, maybe a little jumpy, but unscarred none the less. At one point everyone ended up laying across the bed, and under the dark purple sheets. We all had a different colored Faygo, Tavros and Gamzee on their second, but I haven’t even finished my first. How could they drink so much?

“Well, it’s an hour to curfew, and a Friday night! Who wants to play some video games?” Tavros was the first to speak, meeker than usual. 

“What, too scared about the movie to go to bed?” I stuck my tongue out at him mockingly.

“N-No, umm, I just didn’t want everyone to part so soon.”

“Sure Tav, we have time for a few games.” Gamzee seemed remotely calm, I’m guessing he’s seen this movie quite often, but he was still shaking a little. Getting up he let cool air under the covers, sending a shiver down my spine. Tavros took the opportunity to roll over and poke me in the side.

“You can’t tell me the movie didn’t scare you,” His voice was a little stronger, but definitely still wimpy.

“Only kids get scared by IT, obviously one of us has to be an adult or else there would be chaos.” 

He made a funny face at me and rolled back over in time for Gamzee to take his seat between us. I wasn’t in the mood to play games so I said I’d just watch, it’s wasn’t too entertaining, and I felt my eyelids get heavier. Eventually I dozed off, only waking a little to someone positioning me the right way in the bed. I slept very peacefully, not that I usually sleep badly, but I was more comfortable than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska wakes up in an unexpected predicament.

I ran to first period, after such an awkward morning, I was flustered and confused. Fortunately, I arrived on time too class and it was a substitute teacher. Everyone worked on their own worksheets while I sat and gazed out the window. Events from this morning ran through my head a million times.

I woke to a strange noise; it took me a second to recognize it as a honking noise. I slowly regained consciousness, feeling really warm still in my clothes and oddly uncomfortable. There was an arm under my head and around my waist, along with my legs being intertwined with someone else’s. There was a cool breath on my head and I was wrapped up against someone’s bare chest. I tensed up finally realizing what had happened. I fell asleep while Gamzee and Tavros were playing video games, and briefly remember being picked up and moved into the correct position on the bed. I shifted to attempt to get out, but I was locked in, there was no way out unless I woke up my captor. Soon, I realized, I didn’t have to wake him up. He finally seemed to respond to the alarm, reaching his arm up and switching it off. 

Sitting up slowly, he untangled from our embrace. Trying my best to feign sleep, I rolled over, and tried to calm my heart. Now facing the wall, I felt him roll off the bead and walk across the room. Minutes later, I heard a water running, and that’s when I bolted.

I couldn't run fast enough, only to stop when I was behind the door to my dorm. I stripped my clothes and hopped in the shower, feeling better after the grime from the day before ran down the drain. The only thing I couldn't understand was why chest felt tight and my heart couldn’t stop beating. I was careless, letting myself fall asleep, but they made me feel so comfortable. So at ease, I had no use for them, but there was a force that made me feel drawn to them. Or, to one of them in particular.

The bell rang, brutally pulling me out of my day dream. I looked up to see Kanaya standing in front of my desk. She looked like she was expecting a response, “What?”

“You weren’t listening to me at all, were you?” She looked down at me, her green lips pulled into a tight frown. 

“Not one bit.” I looked up at her and smiled

Exasperated, she threw her hands in the air, “Where’s your crutch? It’s been one day since you got it and you’ve already abandoned it. Doesn’t your ankle hurt?” She pointed to the horribly wrapped bandage; I rewrapped it after my shower. Sure it hurt, but I didn’t feel the need to walk on a crutch. 

“I’m actually not sure where it went, I didn’t abandon it, just forgot it somewhere,” I didn’t say where because it would hurt her feelings. I knew she had romantic feelings for me, and at one point I felt the same. I was impressed when she punched me in the nose after I started a fight with some jerks from the Karate team. She beat the sense into me, considering I started the fight for a senseless reason. But my feelings were short-lived. She couldn’t be any more than a friend to me now, and I appreciated her for sticking around when she knew it too. 

“Vriska, come on,” she started to pick up my bag, “you’re going to be late for chemistry.” I didn’t look forward to any of my classes, but I had a bone to pick with someone.

“So John,” I slammed my Chemistry book on the table, “Agree with everything your master tells you?”

As per his sheepish nature, he looked down at his book. Obviously trying to avoid my confrontation, “Vriska, I don’t appreciate the ’help’ you tried to give me.” Then I noticed it, he was afraid of me. No, he was afraid of what I might do. If he had anything going for him, it was his imagination. 

“Okay Egbert, just tell your master that you won’t have any further problems with me, since you’re just about as much of a lost cause as an amputee. Well, at least you could get an amputee a new limb.” And with that I stalked out of the room. The teacher tried to call me back to the room, but I kept walking, or shall I say limping. 

 

I lay out on the grass, the same spot I tripped over Tavros’ wheelchair. My ankle throbbed and I didn’t think I could walk another inch. I lay there for the seven hours left of school. Listening to the bells ring for the end of class and then at the beginning. Eventually I put my headphones in my ears and drifted off staring into the sky. 

Why does no one appreciate what I do for them? People like John are never going to succeed in life if they don’t toughen up. And Dave, he had to realize John was a wimpy little fuck. Maybe I should have had him beat up by one person and have him work his way up to three. Or maybe I should have trained him first. I had training; I guess I could have trained him too, in the basics. Maybe that wouldn’t even have worked; maybe he’s just a wimp to the bone. From what I heard he just laid on the ground and let the three go at it. It didn’t look like he was too beat up. Maybe someone stepped in, like Dave, and protected him. Could be possible considering how Dave was, he had to have had some form of training in his life. Maybe I should challenge him to a match. And if he lost he would have to train John, and if I lost I’d leave John alone, I’m sure that would be tempting enough for him. Well, it was a plan, as soon as this stupid ankle heals up I’ll get right to that, but for now I’m just going to listen to music and watch the sky.

I watched the clouds float by, watching them change shape and swirl with the wind. They were getting darker, the wind was picking up, and the temperature was dropping. It looked like rain so I closed my eyes and let drops of rain fall on my face. It started to pick up and I could feel my clothes start to get soaked.

I was too distracted by the feel of the rain that I didn’t notice my voice being called. It was Kanaya; she must have figured something was up since I didn’t meet her for lunch. Another voice joined her. It took me a second but I realized Tavros, the panic in his voice masked the usual uneasiness. I didn’t want to be found, so I didn’t answer. But when I stopped feeling the rain pelting my face I knew I’d been found. 

“You’re going to get a cold, mother fucker.”

“And your face paint is going to run,” I looked at him with only one eye, if the other one got too much water it might electrocute me. 

He smiled at me in return, reaching his hand down to help me up, “I don’t even think you need a fucking umbrella, you’re not going to get any more mother fucking wet.”

“I doubt it, but thanks for the gesture,” I said pointing to an umbrella he hid behind is legs. 

Gamzee waived his arm toward Tavros and Kanaya, gesturing for them to join us. 

“Oh Vriska, do you have any idea how worried I was. You know how much I love you so you should be a bit more conscious about your own health. Does your ankle hurt? What about your eye? You’re not letting too much water in right? You didn't cry right? You know that when you cry the eye will shock you. I don’t even understand why you did that in the first place.” She had dropped her umbrella and was holding my biceps, she had a strong grip and I wasn’t about to fight her to get some space. She was almost like the reincarnation of my mother. 

“I got it, I got it. Love you too, my ankle’s fine. And when was the last time you saw me cry?” It was hard to keep one eye closed so I picked up the umbrella and held it over us. Finally looking at her with both eyes, “I’m fine, just plotting and strategizing.” 

“Can’t you plot and strategize somewhere that won’t physically harm you or send you into cardiac arrest.”

“Well, we should just get out of the rain right now, before someone rusts.” I looked over at Tavros and smiled, just to make sure he knew I was joking. 

“Umm, well, I’m actually rust proof.”

“Then we can just stand out in the rain all day and catch colds. Good idea Tavros!”

We stood in an empty corridor shaking our umbrellas and I squeezed out my clothes. I made quite a puddle when a janitor turned the corner; he glared at me but did his job as we walked off. I invited everyone back to my room so I could treat them to some hot cocoa. Least I could do since they were out in the rain looking for me. 

Unfortunately I didn’t know any cool security guards like Ben who would let me do my thing, so Gamzee and Tavros had to stay in the lobby until the guard wasn’t paying attention, and then sneak their way up to my room. That should give me a good ten to fifteen minute changing period. Unfortunately it didn’t they were up in five minutes, just in time to see me in a dry pair of undergarments and a towel around my head. 

“If this is what we get for looking for you out in the rain, then I wonder what we would have gotten if there was a hurricane,” Gamzee laughed, I couldn’t tell if he was blushing because of his face paint, but his ears were red and he didn’t curse so I had to have some effect on him. 

Tavros on the other hand was beet red all the way down to his neck. After taking in the view he covered his eyes and looked away. Kanaya, who was right behind them, pushed through and gasped. She too covered her eyes, cheeks turning pink. But Gamzee just stared, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

I grabbed my spider pajama pants and slipped them on along with a black tank top. I took the towel from my head and threw it at Gamzee, who dodged it pretty easily.

“No free shows,” then, turning to my embarrassed friends I said, “Calm your tits, I’m dressed now.”

They both looked at me appreciating my petite figure being clothed. Gamzee not so much, I’m sure he’s a closet pervert. They shuffle around anxiously, not sure where to sit or how to act. My room wasn’t big, at least my half. I had a TV and a few bean bag chairs, to the left was a door that led to a small bathroom. Next to the door, I had my bed, against the wall and a nightstand between it and the door. My dresser was under the TV, and a large rack of DVDs on the other side. All my furniture was black with cerulean blue walls and dressings. 

“You can sit on the bed, or in the bean chairs, and don’t worry about pleasantries, this is my half,” and then pointing to the curtain, “and that is Jade’s half.” I started to turn on the hot water boiler and pulled out four cups and a can of hot cocoa. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Gamzee sprawled out on my bed and Kanaya sitting on the corner, Tavros started to scan my dvd collection, not looking satisfied.

“Got something against my movies?” I must have snuck up on him because he jumped a little and squeaked. 

“It’s not what I expected it to be, why do you have every Nicholas Cage movie?”

I blushed a little, not many people knew about my crush on Nicholas Cage, “It was something John and I had in common, believe it or not, I think he’s a good actor, and I saw a lot of him.” In a sense I will kind of miss John, he was kind of funny, and he knew everything about Nicholas cage. We spent hours watching his movies and admiring him. I sighed and returned to the now boiling water. 

“Vriska?” Kanaya joined me at my makeshift counter, “Want any help?” 

“Sure, put three scoops of the cocoa powder in each of these mugs and I’ll po-“ I was interrupted by a fit of sneezes. Kanaya handed me a tissue and took the hot water from me. “Shit, definitely caught a cold.”

“Go get a blanket and sit on the bed, I’ll bring the hot cocoa,” Kanaya looked worried, so I didn’t argue. 

“Move over fat ass,” Gamzee had literally made himself at home, picking up a book I had on my night stand and had his lanky legs spread out all over my bed. He didn’t respond to my comment, at all. “Hey, when someone says make yourself at home, that means get comfortable in a small amount of space, not sprawl yourself all over their bed.” With still no response, I decided to sit on him. And sit on him I did, right on his stomach. 

“Oh fuck, where does this weight come from? There’s not a single ounce of mother fucking fat on your body, we’ve all seen it, so it’s not hidden somewhere. Mother fucker, I can’t breathe.” 

“Well, you should have thought of that when you didn’t respond when I told you too move,” but I decided to be nice and move off his stomach to his hips. Probably not much better, but he ignored me earlier. I still wanted to penalize him. 

We sat in silence, and Kanaya turned around to hand us the cocoa. Therefore, Gamzee had to sit up. I moved to the side of the bed and leaned against the wall, Gamzee sat next to me in similar fashion. Kanaya pulled up a bean bag chair and Tavros rolled up beside her. Everyone had hot cocoa and blew on it until it had cooled down enough to drink. 

After a few minutes of listening to slurping sounds, the door opened, and in walked your dorky roommate, Jade Harley. She paused for a second surprised to see guests, then she frowned, “You’re not supposed to bring guys up to the dorms Virska.”

“Well, I won’t tell if you won’t. Which you won’t,” I stared at her coldly. She had snitched on me multiple times. And today wasn’t a good day for snitches. Sprained ankle or not, I could take her. 

“You’ll get in trouble anyway. So I don’t have to, it’s not right to keep breaking rules like you do,” and with that she stalked behind her curtain. 

“We’ll see.” I stuck my tongue out at the curtain, immature? Sure, but so was she.

“So!” Kanaya broke our groups’ silence, “How did you meet these guys?” 

“I tripped over Tavros’ chick magnet, well, that’s how I started to talk to them. We’ve all known each other since Grade School.” I didn’t like to mention that I was the reason Tavros has this so called “Chick Magnet”. Hardly anyone really knows I instigated it.

“Um well, we helped her out, a couple times. I thought you hated me,” The last sentence was directed at me. 

“Hate you? I haven’t talked to you since, well, yea.” I looked down and away, almost ashamed. I shouldn’t be, it was a child’s mistake. 

“Yea, for being weak, I guess, I thought we were, umm, bothering you.”

“Bothering her?” Kanaya laughed, “You guys are the first people I’ve seen Vriska’s face light up when she’s around.”

“Hey! Don’t talk about me as if I’m not here,” I glanced sideways at Gamzee who seemed to be interested in the book, but had a knowing smirk on his face. I sneezed again, and spilt a little hot chocolate on my lap. “Shit.” I got up and put my cocoa on my dresser. Digging through my drawer, I sneezed a couple more times. Deciding on a pair of plain blue sweat pants I retreated to the bathroom. I heard muffled voices on the other side of the door, not really interested in what their saying until I heard the door open and close moments later. I stuffed my dirty pajama pants in the hamper and opened the door. Gamzee was still on the bed, but Kanaya and Tavros weren’t in their former positions, actually they weren’t in the room at all.

“Kanaya, your roommate and Tavros went downstairs,” Gamzee answered before I had the chance to ask. 

“Why did you stick around? Want some quality time with me?” I winked at him and laughed, but he didn’t deny it. Instead, he stood up, and closed the distance.

“Maybe,” he smiled down at me suggestively, “I actually have a few questions to ask you.” He gestured for me to sit down in the bean bag and he brought the one Kanaya was sitting in and sat down directly in front of me.

“What kind of questions?” Gamzee looked funny sitting in a bean bag chair with his height, his knees brought up against his chest, arms resting on top of them and his head on top. His eyes, which are still dark but have a purple hue to them, are staring intently into mine. It made me nervous, without my glasses to hide my mechanical eye, it felt like he was seeing me half naked again. Vulnerable it’s a good emotion for me.

“How’d you sleep?” Automatically, I blushed, almost speechless. Did he genuinely want to know, or does he want to mess with me.

“Cramped,” I couldn’t get my mouth to work any more than a one word answer.

He laughed and smiled at me, “it sure was, but I have never slept better,” he brought his hand out from under his chin and caressed my cheek. He obviously got the reaction he was looking for because his smile widened. My face felt hot, only in the places he touched, and I could feel my stomach bunching up. He made me nervous, and I didn’t know how to handle it. 

“I’m sure you don’t sleep with women often,” I stood and tried to turn away, but he was up quickly and grabbed my wrist. Spinning me back around to face him, he pulled me closer.

“What makes you think that, mother fucker?” 

“You don’t exactly look like a lady killer,” I smirked up at him; he was on the defensive, and I on the offensive. This was my element. 

Unfortunately he didn’t back down, he didn’t even flinch at my comment; he only let go of my wrist and traced his hand up my arm over my shoulder, and wrapped around the back of my neck. His thumb pushed my chin up and I could feel the strength he had. I was then positive that underneath his baggy clothes, I would find pure lean muscle. My neck felt hot, along with the skin he traced his fingers over moments before. Even though he was tall, his face was so much closer to mine than expected. His smirk not disappearing from those lips that I knew were thin, but soft, under all that makeup of course. 

I started to say ‘I give’ when his lips met mine. And as I had guessed, they were soft, and skilled. I let him lead pulling my lips apart and slipping his tongue over my teeth. I could feel his pointed canine on my lips, and my whole body burned. His hand still on my neck, but his other one found its way up the back of my shirt, resting just below my bra strap. Our bodies were close and I fit tightly in the groves of his. He held me close and kept me on my feet, thankfully, or else my knees would give. Our tongues danced in my mouth, and our lips moved in sync. He was definitely skilled. 

Finally his lips parted from mine, too soon. My breaths were heavy, but Gamzee’s breath was even. He looked down at me, still holding me close and smirked. 

“Fine” I breathed, “so you’re a lady killer.” 

He laughed and kissed my forehead, then bringing his lips to my ear he whispered, “and there’s one lady I’d like to kill.” With that he let go and walked out the door, I stood for long enough to watch the door close. Then I collapsed on the floor. My face burned and my breath was uneven.

Moments later Jade walked through the door. She stopped to look at me for a second, and then back at the door. 

“You gave gray face paint all over your face,” she looked confused and then it seemed to register. Her face looked surprised, “Wait, you, and him? I would have never seen that coming!”

“Shut up, Jade,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized too late that it was supposed to be Saturday. Forgive my amateur status!!


End file.
